i look at you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 8/10] "Please refrain from casually insulting my lover in front of me."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 _ **"You're that 'nothing' when people ask me what I'm thinking about."**_  
 _ **-Anonymous**_

* * *

 **...**

"Please refrain from casually insulting my lover in front me."

Katsuki sneeked a glance on him for a full five seconds before turning back to his work and pretending he wasn't eavesdropping.

They were in the middle of art class and were given a typical assignment of drawing an inanimate object placed in front of them. Shouto was sitting nigh three students away from him and was conversing with Se-fucking-ro. From what he heard, the dumb Sero said something like, _'I know he's all brains and power, but his personality was a bit, you know… So, I'm wondering why you even like him.'_

If only the professor wasn't looming behind him, Katsuki would have blasted that fucker's face in the nick of time. Besides, if he reacted to that, they would know that he was actually secretly listening.

For a moment, Katsuki didn't hear a respond. But from what he guessed, Sero's fucking face was probably showing what he wanted to say. And then, Shouto spoke again, "On second thought, don't insult him even not in front of me. Just don't talk about him at all."

Shouto's expression was as passive as always. But he made sure his point would get across the asshole's brain. At least that was what Katsuki could pick up from the tone of his voice. The asshole didn't reply for a moment, but then Kaminari, the electric fucker, had to join in and replaced Sero as though he was providing him his aid.

"Oh man, Todoroki, I didn't know you're such a sap." Katsuki saw on his peripheral that Kaminari chanced a glance at him, and then he giggled. "Bakugou sure is loved."

Katsuki's hand stopped. His pencil was overhanging at the shape of the shadow that he was supposed to shade. He was partly irritated and partly embarrassed. He couldn't focus on his work because apparently, his classmates were offhandedly talking about his and the half-and-half bastard's relationship. _Those assholes._

"That's not much of a surprise, actually," Shouto affirmed, his tone switched from moderately intimidating to a responsive one. "His personality, in truth, is adorable."

The two fuckers laughed. They covered their mouths with their hands and tried to muffle the sound but he could still hear the short giggles. Katsuki never wanted to blow up someone that bad until that moment. And to ease his mind, he would include Shouto for saying bullshit.

"Okay, you are definitely obsessed, man," Kaminari commented, his laughter had died down and was reduced to gasps, while Sero was seemingly still attempting to shut himself.

"Well, Katsuki is more than what he let other people see," the bastard started again. Katsuki glared at his direction and mentally asked him to fucking stop talking. But the bastard was not meeting his gaze and he thought Shouto was definitely doing it on purpose because his stare was as weighty as his major explosions. There was just no way the bastard wouldn't sense it.

"Oh?" one of the two hushed, acting all interested just to get something that they could use against him. Or, Katsuki thought for a second, they might be genuinely interested when he, himself, wanted to hear more.

"Katsuki is like a ferocious kitten at times, he is savage and violent, but equally needy."

Katsuki almost face palmed himself. He was experiencing a second-hand embarrassment from hearing those words and a first-hand embarrassment from being the topic of it. The two heeder remained silent. They let the bastard continue and absorbed his words of admiration. When Katsuki took a glimpse on them, he was greeted by two identical shit-eating grins plastered on their dumb faces.

"He doesn't want to lose at anything. If I say I like him, he'd say he likes me more and I think that's beyond cute."

This time, Katsuki accidentally created a wrong stroke that made a little mess on his work. He felt like he should stop Shouto immediately. The bastard was disclosing private informations in public that even Katsuki would never admit. But strangely enough, he wanted him to continue as Shouto also rarely voiced his thoughts about him out.

"He rarely shows it, but he's affectionate and possessive. He doesn't like it when the girls from other class approach me. Even though I already told him I'm only his."

Katsuki's face was turning crimson. He could feel the flush creeping through his neck up to the tips of his hears. He obligated his hand to move as he was making a progress on focusing. It was minimal, but a progress, nonetheless. His eyes were glued on his canvass while his ears were concentrating on Shouto.

"I also think Katsuki is physically attractive. He is dazzling in the presence of the sun and alluring in the absence of it."

There was an abundant noise coming from his random classmates as they did their own chattering that made Katsuki feel grateful at the very least. Because of that, he was sure not the whole class heard and noticed what was being made public as Todoroki Shouto steadily expressed his shameful infatuation. Also possibly why Katsuki allowed him to speak his mind even though those fuckers would tease him endlessly. He would just blast them to prevent it from happening.

"I believe Katsuki is extremely beautiful, in more ways than one."

"Alright, man. You can stop now, my face is heating up." Sero's voice was rapid when he spoke. "Oh gosh."

"That's good and all, Todoroki, but damn, I feel so embarrassed. You're too serious." Kaminari resigned. The atmosphere seemed like the tables had turn and Shouto was the one being mirthful at them.

"You brought this upon yourself." Shouto mumbled, sounding more amused and less accusing.

As if on cue, the bell rang loudly as an indication of the end of the period, like it was only waiting for the conversation to finish.

"Alright, let's put an end to this. Class representative will collect the works."

Katsuki busied himself as he got the impression of being stared at by multiple pair of eyes. He wasn't one to be affected by peering and gawking from the onlookers but this one was giving him a different sense. They weren't looking at him in contempt nor in overawe. It was something indulgent and doting, if that was even possible.

"Good work, everyone, and Todoroki, I know you have an excellent skills, but I thought your group was supposed to draw a fruit basket. Last time I checked, Bakugou's profile doesn't look like a fruit basket."

The professor announced and the class instantaneously laughed as a response. Some wolf-whistled and some just turned to the bastard in surprise. Katsuki, on the other hand, cursed under his breath as he compelled himself to carry a year's worth of embarrassment.

 **...**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

When they were dismissed, class representative Iida approached Shouto and said, "I hope you're aware that the whole class was, in fact, listening to you in secret."

Shouto shrugged, expelling the contended smile that was threatening to show, "That's my goal."

..

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out.


End file.
